


The Morning After

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Morning After, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: The morning after they first sleep together, Chris has some thoughts and fears about Viktor.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Silver and Gold Zine! Technically you could read it as a companion piece to my fic, [Too Much Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207823), but this works as a standalone fic as well. Thanks to Icicle for helping brainstorm and beta!

Chris woke up to the sun shining into the hotel room. He winced at the brightness and stretched his arms above his head. A figure stirred beside him and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

He looked to his left and saw a pile of pale blond hair sticking out from the blankets. As the previous night began to come back to him, Chris remembered that Viktor had taken him back to his hotel room.

They had slept together.

A nervous giggle escaped Chris's lips. He had fantasized about him for so many years; it was hard to believe that his first time was with the untouchable Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor had been so patient, so gentle, so loving the night before. He had brought Chris to heights he had never known were possible.

Shortly before they fell asleep, Viktor had referenced a "next time." Did this mean they would do this again?

He briefly felt a flash of guilt for not letting Josef know where he was, so he tapped out a quick text message and hit send. Then, Chris rolled over to face Viktor. He looked incredibly peaceful in his sleep, his long hair cascading down his shoulders. Even when sleeping, Viktor managed to look perfect.

They had gotten along so well when they went to dinner together. Sure, Viktor liked talking about himself, but that was due to him being the best skater in the world at only age nineteen. Viktor had earned the right to brag.

He liked Viktor. A lot. That much was obvious, but what about Viktor? Could they be friends? Perhaps something more? A series of scenarios ran through his mind. The two of them on holiday in Italy; Viktor Skyping Chris when they were away from each other for weeks at a time; Chris visiting St. Petersburg to train together; the two of them making love in every place imaginable. That last scenario was quite appealing.

Chris wasn't sure about the protocol in this type of situation. Should he leave? Should he wake Viktor up and say goodbye? Or maybe he could get them breakfast?

"I can hear you thinking, Christophe."

He jumped, then realized that one of Viktor's eyes was open, his lips curled into a smile.

"I just - um -"

Viktor reached out and ran his hand along Chris's shoulder. He leaned into the touch. "I hope you don't regret what happened last night?"

" _No_!" Chris felt himself flush. "I just - what should we do now?"

Viktor sat up, the covers dropping off his bare chest. Chris couldn't help but stare at the now-exposed sculpted muscles of Viktor's body. His mouth watered at the sight of Viktor's pecs and abs, and he bit his lip, forcing himself to look away.

"Well, we should have breakfast and then take a shower. Then, I should probably let you leave this room - though I'd rather keep you in here all day and do unspeakable things to you."

Chris blushed deeper. "Oh."

"I'll order some food. Do you like eggs and bacon?"

Chris nodded. "That's fine."

Viktor stood up and made his way to the phone. Chris watched as he sauntered across the room to the desk. The view of Viktor's naked body was almost too much for him to handle. He spoke to room service in crisp French, then returned to the bed.

"They said it'll take about twenty minutes." Viktor trailed his fingers down Chris's chest and stomach. "Can you think of anything we could do while we wait?"

Chris drew in a breath, then pulled Viktor close. "I'm sure we could think of a few things."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)!


End file.
